


Tú

by Nande_chan



Series: Rain [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Tú

Hábilmente desatas el parche y mientras lo retiras aprovechas para acariciar a bocchan; no que puedas sentir su suave piel ni el cosquilleo que el contacto provoca, el guante lo impide, pero él siempre aguanta la respiración de forma involuntaria y eso te encanta.

Cuando exhala, su rostro cambia por completo. Deja de ser tu amo y permite entrever a ese niño asustado e indefenso que hizo un trato contigo, uno que ya no existe. Sus facciones se suavizan paulatinamente y sabes que si por él fuera nunca se mostraría tan vulnerable ante nadie, tú eres la excepción. Siempre tú.


End file.
